La renaissance d'un amour
by iantocullen
Summary: Un sentiment étrange s'insinue en John et voilà qu'en plus Derek est en danger.....


**Comme toujours, j'essaie de faire en sorte que ma mère soit fière de moi.**

**Je ne m'assois pas vraiment au premier rang, ni au dernier. Je sors crayons et cahier, bien décidé à écouter le débit ininterrompu d'un obscur professeur, pour obtenir le fameux A qu'elle désire.**

**Mais comme chaque fois mon esprit divague. Je m'éloigne tellement de cette classe que je n'entends même plus la voix monocorde qui m'irritait quelques secondes plus tôt. Je pars auprès de lui. Je le sens presque à mes côtés. Je sens cette odeur si caractéristique, ce mélange d'effluves masculines et de courage. Peut-être parce que sous mon sweat-shirt je porte un de ses T-shirts.**

_**Il a besoin de moi près de lui, j'en suis sûr.**___**Voilà ce qui finit toujours par s'imprimer en lettres capitales au fond de ma tête. Comme tatouées à vif, encore sanglantes. Inévitablement, je dérive ensuite sur son torse couvert de tatouages et de cicatrices aussi séduisants que poignants. Je m'imagine prisonnier de ces bras puissants, le souffle coupé par sa force et par l'excitation. **

**C'est à ce moment que je sens un regard me traverser de part en part, comme si elle pouvait décrypter ce qui traverse mes pensées. Sans même la regarder, je cherche à effacer ces images de mon esprit. Ce n'est qu'après trente minutes de cours que je me concentre enfin sur la leçon du jour. Bien trop peu pour servir à quelque chose... mais assez pour que je sache de quoi traitait l'intervention. Je mémorise les dernières informations, histoire de pouvoir donner le change quand elle m'interrogera.**

**Le professeur :**__**Bien, pour demain vous travaillerez le chapitre 5. On fera un devoir écrit. Des questions ?**

**Pour toute réponse une sonnerie se fait entendre et l'assemblée disparaît bien vite. Une marée humaine se dirige vers la sortie et le terrain vague baigné de soleil. Je traîne. Je redoute d'être face à elle : bien qu'elle n'ait pas à proprement parler de sentiments humains, elle est capable de décrypter tout ce qui passe sur mon visage. Elle verra mon trouble et fera le rapprochement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle l'a su, avant même que ces sentiments contre nature ne m'assaillent.**

**Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et je me sens encore plus abattu. L'heure du déjeuner, je n'ai aucune chance de la semer. En traînant les pieds, je me rends jusqu'à mon casier où je sais pertinemment qu'elle m'attend. Je ne peux retenir un frisson en la voyant, nonchalamment appuyée à la porte métallique. Elle retient son poids, sinon elle la traverserait, ainsi que le mur derrière !**

**Cameron : Alors tu as bien écouté le cours ? Sarah voudra savoir de quoi il parlait...**

**John : Ma mère se fiche bien de ce que j'étudie ! Tant que j'ai de bonnes notes. Tu n'auras qu'à me faire réécouter le discours de M. Tagart ce soir. Je suis sûr que tu l'as en mémoire.**

**Cameron : Je vous étudie. C'est fascinant de voir comme les humains arrangent l'Histoire de sorte qu'ils ne soient jamais coupables !**

**John : Contrairement aux machines qui aiment la détruire.**

**Cameron : Je ne suis pas programmée pour les débats philosophiques... je ne fais qu'énoncer une réalité.**

**John : Pragmatique comme toujours !**

**Allons faire semblant d'être des être humains comme les autres.**

**Elle me suit sans protester. Où que j'aille, elle va. Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive que très rarement à me libérer d'elle. Il n'y a que**_** lui**_** qui puisse faire en sorte qu'elle me lâche. Il trouve toujours quelque chose à lui demander, pour me laisser un peu d'air.**

**Savoir que ces machines s'apprêtent à détruire notre monde et être réduit à attendre de l'une d'elles ma survie : rien que cette pensée me déprime un peu plus.**

**Avec un brin d'espoir je saisis mon téléphone qui vibre dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Une demi déception plus tard, je décroche.**

**John au téléphone : Bonjour maman. Pour répondre à l'habituelle question : Oui, je vais bien. Non,**

**pas de robot prêt à me tuer. Et oui, je fais attention en cours.**

**Sarah : Tant mieux, chéri. Est-ce-que Cameron est avec toi ?**

**John : Oui. Pourquoi ?**

**Sarah : Passe-la moi. J'ai besoin d'elle. Je dois lui parler.**

**John : De quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as des ennuis ?**

**Sarah : Pas moi. S'il-te-plaît, John, c'est urgent !**

**John : Dis-moi ce qui se passe !**

**Sarah : J'ai trouvé une cache des terminators pour l'avenir. Je voulais la détruire avec tout ce qu'elle contenait, pour toi, pour améliorer ton avenir... mais...**

**John : C'est Derek ?! Que lui ont-ils fait ?!**

**Sarah : D'après ce que j'en sais, ils essayent de lui faire dire où tu es...**

**Cameron doit me rejoindre tout de suite pour qu'on aille le récupérer, avant qu'il ne craque... ou qu'ils le tuent.**

**John : C'est pour me protéger, il ne craquera pas ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.**

**Dis-moi où vous êtes. On arrive.**

**Sarah : Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie, et Derek ne le voudrait pas non plus.**

**John : Parce que tu crois qu'il a son mot à dire, peut être ?! Dis-moi !**

**Sarah : Dans la zone industrielle. L'entrepôt 27. A l'angle de Kennedy et Rosmond.**

**John : Ok. On arrive ! Cameron en route !**

**Cameron : Je sais, Rosmond et Kennedy. J'ai entendu. Je vais nous trouver une voiture. Attends-moi derrière.**

**Je la regarde s'éloigner rapidement, puis pars en courant rejoindre l'arrière du bâtiment.**

**Il n'en rate pas une ! Voilà qu'il se fait kidnapper... Bravo Derek ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Le savoir en danger me porte au bord de l'hystérie. Je me résonne de mon mieux : ce n'est pas en paniquant que je pourrais l'aider. Je ferme les yeux un instant et respire à fond. En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en a fallu pour me calmer, je vois arriver Cameron au volant d'une berline noire dernière génération. Je monte sans chercher à savoir où elle l'a trouvée.**

**John : Passe à la maison, il nous faut des armes.**

**Cameron : J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.**

**John : Je ne doute pas que tu puisses mettre une raclée à n'importe quel Terminator, mais pas moi!Cameron : Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai caché des armes au lycée. Je les ai prises avant d'aller chercher cette voiture.**

**John : Ne le dis pas à ma mère, elle te démonterait pièce par pièce !**

**Cameron : C'est elle qui me les a données.**

**John : Je ne comprends plus rien. Elle refuse que je me batte contre eux et elle te donne des armes pour moi ?**

**Cameron : Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle veut que tu sois à l'abri de la guerre que la guerre ne viendra pas à toi.**

**John : C'est quand même flippant. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fait.**

**Cameron : En prenant les devants, elle essaie d'éviter que tu ne sois en danger à cause de ce que tu es. Si elle peut diminuer leur force, elle espère que tu n'auras pas à te battre.**

**John : Arrête-toi là ! On finit à pieds.**

**Je regarde le panneau pour connaître la direction à suivre. Cameron me fait un signe de tête. Bien sûr, elle sait où on va. Je la suis, de plus en plus nerveux. **_**Que vont-ils lui faire ?**_**Je l'imagine couvert de sang et prêt à rendre son dernier souffle. Nous contournons un dernier bâtiment avant de repérer ma mère accroupie derrière une poubelle industrielle. Elle examine le contenu de son sac. En nous sentant approcher, elle relève la tête.**

**Sarah : Viens par ici chéri. Reste à couvert. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.**

**John : C'est pas ce qui importe pour le moment. Où est-il ?**

**Sarah : Ils l'ont emmené au premier étage. Je n'ai pas trouvé de fenêtre pour voir comment il allait mais…**

**John : Mais quoi ?**

**Sarah : Je crois que je l'ai entendu crier il y a une vingtaine de minutes.**

**John: Oh non ! Ils vont le tuer avant que… Cameron, comment on peut entrer sans se faire remarquer ?**

**Cameron : Ils sont trois. Deux à l'étage avec Derek, et un qui monte la garde à l'entrée. Il faut passer par là. On n'a pas le choix.**

**Sarah : Je fais diversion et vous allez le chercher.**

**John : Non. Cameron fait diversion et **_**nous**_**, on va le chercher !**

**Cameron : C'est plus prudent, Sarah. Je vais passer par le haut et essayer de déconnecter son unité centrale. Attendez ici.**

**Avant même que ma mère ne puisse protester, Cameron grimpait déjà sur le parapet lui donnant accès à la toiture de l'immeuble en question. Ma mère m'agrippe et m'attire contre elle. Un bras autour de mes épaules, l'autre tendu devant elle, l'arme au poing, prête à tirer.**

**Sarah : Dans mon sac, tu trouveras une arme.**

**John : Cameron m'a déjà donné celles que tu avais cachées au lycée.**

**Sarah : Très bien. Alors n'essaie pas d'être un héros : on le trouve et on s'en va.**

**John : Tu sais, pour moi, ils peuvent bien fabriquer cent Terminators là-dedans, tant qu'on le sort de là en vie...**

**Sarah : Ne dis pas ça ! Derek préférerait mourir plus tôt que de laisser un seul de ces trucs sortir entier de là.**

**John : Oui, et bien pour le moment, l'officier le plus gradé en charge de l'affaire c'est moi ! Alors, je décide. On le récupère, et si on peut, on les envoie en enfer par la même occasion... !**

**Je défie ma mère du regard un instant. Un léger sourire finit par éclairer son visage.**

**Sarah : Tu seras un grand soldat, comme ton père. Je suis si fière de toi !**

**John : Y a pas de quoi, c'est à toi que je dois d'être ce que je suis, et ce que je serai à l'avenir.**

**J'étouffe un cri lorsque Cameron se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Elle semble l'avoir remarqué mais n'y fait pas allusion.**

**Cameron : C'est bon, on peut entrer.**

**John : Bien, on reste ensemble jusqu'à l'étage. Une fois au premier on se sépare pour le retrouver plus vite. Ok ?**

**Sarah : On n'est pas obligé de se séparer.**

**John : On verra bien sur place. En route !**

**Je me lève pour couper court à la conversation. Elles me suivent.**

**Nous voilà tous trois armés jusqu'aux dents, prêts à en découdre, chacun pour une raison différente. Ma mère craint qu'il ne nous trahisse, Cameron obéit et moi… et moi, je refuse de le perdre. Qui qu'il soit : un soldat, mon oncle, un criminel, un fou à lier ou bien cet **_**autre**_** que je n'arrive pas à nommer. Celui qui occupe toutes mes pensées.**

**Je me flagelle intérieurement, il sera toujours temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il est quand il sera à l'abri.**

**Nous pénétrons dans l'entrepôt, ma respiration est rapide, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Le Terminator est allongé. Malgré le fait que je sache ce qu'il est, ce jeune homme pourrait presque être un des jeunes avec lesquels je vais en cours tous les jours. Un coup d'œil à Cameron me confirme toutes mes craintes. Comme elle l'a dit, rien ne bouge en bas, nous prenons la direction des étages. Cameron se fige, à l'affût. Je scrute son visage à la recherche d'informations mais rien ne filtre comme toujours. Soudain, elle se réanime.**

**Cameron : Il y a un Terminator à chaque extrémité du couloir et Derek est dans la pièce du fond.**

**John : Cameron, tu prends le Terminator du fond, maman l'autre, et moi je vais chercher Derek. Ça marche ?**

**Sarah : Ok, mais fais bien attention !**

**John : Crois-moi, j'ai bien l'intention de sortir d'ici vivant et avec lui. Cameron, donne moi l'unité : Si tu la fais sauter, on saute avec elle.**

**John : Donne ! **

**Elle me tend le petit objet, à contre-cœur. Ma mère me regarde d'un air étrange.**

**John : Quoi ?**

**Sarah : Je te trouve bien téméraire... **

**John : C'est mon oncle. Le seul lien avec mon père. Tu crois que je vais le laisser mourir ?**

**Non, bien sûr que je ne vais pas le laisser mourir. Elle le sait très bien. Mais elle ne connaît pas la vraie raison de mon trouble. Mon oncle, ai-je seulement le droit de l'appeler ainsi... avec tout ce qui torture mon esprit jour et nuit ? Ces rêves où, inévitablement, je finis en sueur contre lui. Ces rêves où il me possède jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Et quand enfin j'arrive à m'extirper de ces rêves trop réels, c'est pour garder sur moi, en moi, ce désir et ces sensations.**

**Chacun vogue vers la mission qui lui a été attribuée. Je me baisse de sorte à être invisible sous le muret menant à la pièce où mon oncle est détenu. Mon cœur manque un battement quand je reconnais un gémissement. Je les reconnaîtrais entre mille : chaque nuit quand il ferme les yeux, un cauchemar l'assaille. Il semble toujours prêt à fondre en larmes et à chaque fois il se reprend au dernier moment avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Jamais je n'oserais lui demander ce qui le tourmente.**

**Couvert de sueur, je continue mon périple dans la poussière, priant pour le trouver en un seul morceau.****J'ose un rapide coup d'œil par une fenêtre crasseuse. Je meurs un peu en l'apercevant. Il est ligoté sur une chaise, le visage et le torse sanglants, inconscient. Il est seul. Je n'y tiens plus, je me rue sur lui. Frénétiquement, je taille dans les cordes enserrant ses poignets. Quelques gouttes de sang perlent sur mes doigts. Il remue légèrement avant d'avoir un brusque mouvement de recul. Je pose une main sur son bras et cherche à capter son regard pour le calmer. Enfin il me reconnaît et murmure un « chut », plus pour lui que pour moi. Je finis de le détacher. Je cherche quelque chose pour couvrir son torse. D'un mouvement de tête, il me désigne un amas de tissus ensanglantés sur le : C'est rien, je n'en ai pas besoin. Aide-moi à me lever.**

**John en tendant les bras vers lui : Tu es gravement blessé ?**

**Derek : J'ai connu pire. Tu es venu seul, tu es fou ? Tu n'aurais pas dû.**

**John : Bien sûr, tu imagines ma mère me dire « Derek est prisonnier de trois Terminators, vas le chercher pendant que je fais les courses ». Bravo, le grand guerrier !**

**Derek : Hé, un peu de respect ! Je te rappelle que je me vide de mon sang... mon cerveau n'est plus irrigué.John : Très drôle. Allez on y va : même si Cameron et ma mère arrivent à exterminer ces foutues machines, je préfère ne pas trop traîner dans le coin !**

**Derek : Ok.**

**Alors que je le soutiens quand il se relève de la chaise, Derek lâche un juron et se laisse retomber en arrière.**

**John paniqué : Qu'es ce que tu as ?**

**Derek : Je me suis cassé la jambe dans la bagarre.**

**John : C'est rien, je vais t'aider à marcher.**

**Derek : Je suis trop lourd pour toi.**

**A ce moment, un grand fracas attire notre attention. Un grognement inhumain nous renseigne : Cameron se bat contre les deux autres robots, aidée tant bien que mal par Sarah.**

**John : Allez, y a pas de temps à perdre. Lève-toi ! Appuis-toi sur moi. **

**Derek : Pars devant, Cameron va m'aider.**

**John : Discute pas ! On perd du temps !**

**Derek : Je me suis déjà sorti de situations pires que ça tout seul, alors...**

**Je l'écoute d'une oreille, l'autre occupée à suivre la situation de ma mère. Je le connais par cœur ce couplet sur le grand soldat qui n'a besoin de rien ni personne. Il débite un flot ininterrompu d'inepties : je ne suis qu'un enfant, je devrais me fier à son jugement d'ancien combattant... Il enfonce ses mains dans mes épaules en plongeant son regard d'acier dans mes yeux vacillants. Son regard, voilà ce qui m'a fasciné en premier. Bien avant de voir son corps couvert de tatouages et de cicatrices. Je me sens trembler, non pas de peur comme il doit le croire mais de désir. Comment, dans un moment pareil, je peux imaginer retirer prestement le reste de ses vêtements pour m'enivrer de sa peau, de son odeur si masculine ?**

**Il s'énerve devant mon entêtement. Je tente un dernier mouvement pour le lever de la chaise. Il résiste. Comment, blessé et épuisé, peut-il avoir autant de force ? Je****n'arrive à rien. Je visse mes mains de chaque côté de son cou, laissant mes doigts contre sa nuque. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes : je me relève un peu. Juste assez pour que nos visages soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. J'entrouvre les lèvres, en lieu et place de la protestation qu'il s'attend à entendre, je plonge sur sa bouche. J'enfonce ma langue entre ses lèvres et tout en fermant les yeux, j'entame une danse délicate enchaînant sa langue à la mienne. Il ne riposte pas, mais ne répond pas non plus. Je relâche vite mon emprise, le laissant chancelant sur la chaise, l'air hagard.**

**John : Quoi que tu dises, je ne te laisserais pas derrière moi. Lève-toi et viens avec moi ! Tout de suite !**

**Sans ajouter un mot, il se lève péniblement en s'accrochant à mon bras. Nous prenons la direction des escaliers. Arrivés au seuil de la chambre de torture de mon oncle, j'ose un regard vers le fond du couloir. Un des deux robots gît sur le sol, visiblement désactivé. Cameron est aux prises avec le deuxième. Celui-ci change de cible en m'apercevant. Derek tremble, un regard sur son visage me renseigne. Il enrage de ne pouvoir régler son compte au cyborg lui-même. Cameron profite de l'inattention du robot pour frapper en son centre la pile nucléaire en l'immobilisant. Derek tire sur mon bras, du****regard il m'exhorte à poursuivre notre chemin vers la sortie.**

**Cameron en passant près de nous : On a trois minutes avant qu'il n'explose. Je vais le porter.**

**Derek a un mouvement de recul en s'enfonçant un peu plus entre mes bras.**

**John : Laisse, je m'en occupe.**

**Nous continuons notre périple. Chaque marche tire une grimace aux lèvres si charmantes de mon oncle. Presque arrivés à la porte, je le traîne complètement. Je vois ma mère passer en courant devant moi pour maintenir la porte ouverte. Je m'y engouffre. Une fois à l'air libre, je me souviens de la poubelle et cours pour nous y abriter. Je plonge derrière, collant le corps de Derek contre la paroi métallique. Je passe mes bras autour de sa tête et le recouvre du mieux que je peux de mon corps. Je sens lourdement Cameron reproduire mon geste, cette fois pour me protéger, moi. Le souffle de l'explosion est brutal, notre rempart bouge semblant vouloir nous écraser sur son passage. D'une main Cameron le retient. Une fois le silence revenu,****elle s'écarte rapidement en se relevant. **

**Cameron : Ils ont sûrement été détruits par l'explosion, je vérifie qu'il ne reste aucune trace de leur je ne l'écoute pas, je reste incapable de bouger, de respirer, d'ouvrir les yeux. Une secousse sur mon épaule me rappelle à la réalité.**

**Sarah : C'est fini. Lève-toi, chéri. On est tous entier.**

**Je cache mon trouble en le mettant sur le compte de la peur. Doucement je me redresse. Quittant à regrets le corps de Derek, j'ose hasarder un regard vers****son visage. Une vague de terreur s'empare de moi. Il repose inerte contre le conteneur. Je porte une main à son cou et cherche frénétiquement son pouls. Un instant de panique qui semble durer une éternité. Un léger mouvement bat contre mes doigts. Je suis à moitié rassuré. Ma mère prend le contrôle en vérifiant rapidement son état. Je ne proteste pas lorsqu'elle m'écarte. **

**Sarah en me jetant ses clés : Va chercher le van, il est à trois cents mètres sur la gauche, derrière ce bâ ne bouge pas, incapable de quitter des yeux le sang qui s'écoule du torse de Derek. La course a rouvert ses plaies. Un coup de poing dans mon tibia me réveille brutalement.**

**Sarah : La voiture. Ça n'a pas l'air grave, mais je préfère qu'on l'emmène loin d'ici vite.**

**Je reprends vie, je trouve la force de détourner les yeux. Je commence à courir de plus en plus vite, je perd l'équilibre, je manque de tomber une fois ou deux. J'aperçois le vieux van délabré qui nous sert de planque. J'ouvre la porte à la volée avant de donner un violent coup de poing dans l'aile gauche. Une douleur sourde se répand dans mon poignet puis dans tout mon bras. Je n'y prête aucune attention, je démarre. Un dérapage plus loin, je m'arrête brusquement pour sauter au sol.**

**Je m'écrase lourdement contre la paroi métallique. Derek est toujours inconscient. Cameron le soulève d'un bras.**

**Cameron : Je crois que ce n'est pas grave. Il faut immobiliser sa jambe et panser ses blessures.**

**John : Que lui ont-ils fait ?**

**Cameron : Décharges électriques de plus en plus intenses. A la fin, ça fait des plaies comme des brûlures. C'est très douloureux, et ça peut durer longtemps avant que la victime ne soit en danger mortel. Très efficace comme torture.**

**John : N'en rajoute pas. Je veux juste savoir s'il va s'en sortir.**

**Cameron : Oh, oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il va souffrir quelques jours mais il va survivre. Je l'installe à l'arrière ?**

**Sarah : Oui, il y a une couverture. Je te dépose à l'hôpital, tu fais le plein. On en a pour des jours avant qu'il cicatrise.**

**Cameron : J'y vais tout de suite, il y a une petite clinique juste derrière. Je vous rejoins à la maison.**

**Elle le dépose sans ménagement sur le sol froid de la camionnette et s'éloigne si vite qu'elle disparaît avant que je n'aie pu la réprimander. Je m'assois près de lui en le couvrant. Une fois sûr que ma mère est concentrée sur la route, j'ose soulever la couverture. Je sens monter la nausée en examinant de plus près les plaies. Il en gardera des cicatrices. J'effleure délicatement le contour d'une brûlure qui ne semble pas profonde. Il tressaille. Je retire ma main tellement vite que je lui provoque une autre secousse. Ma mère se retourne en l'entendant gémir.**

**Sarah : Comment va-t-il ?**

**John : Je crois que tu conduis trop vite. Il grimace à chaque bosse.**

**Sarah : Je fais de mon mieux. On est bientôt arrivés. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé ?**

**John : Non, et ça m'inquiète. **

**Sarah : Si Cameron dit que ça va, c'est bon.**

**Le van s'arrête à l'arrière de la vieille maison que ma mère loue grâce à l'argent que j'ai fait apparaître sur son compte en piratant le serveur de la banque. Cameron ouvre la porte de derrière. Elle soulève Derek si facilement que j'en suis presque jaloux. Elle s'arrête sur le seuil.**

**Cameron : Je l'installe où ?**

**Précédant la réponse de ma mère, je saute sur l'occasion.**

**John : Installe-le dans ma chambre.**

**Ma mère allait protester mais je l'arrête d'un regard noir.**

**John : Dans son état, mon lit sera plus confortable que ton canapé pourri.**

**Sarah : Comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre s'il refuse de retourner sur le canapé quand il sera guéri.**

**Un léger espoir me traverse. Très vite remplacé par une angoisse, que j'avais préféré oublier : lorsque Derek ouvrira les yeux, je vais recevoir la pire correction de toute ma vie ! C'est pourquoi je veux qu'il s'installe dans ma chambre. Connaissant ma mère et Cameron, une fois les plaies nettoyées et pansées elles retourneront à leurs occupations. Je proposerais de veiller sur lui en faisant mes devoirs, histoire de ne pas exposer notre confrontation aux yeux de tous.**

**Je retire les CD et vêtements qui traînent sur mon lit. Cameron installe Derek. Ma mère commence immédiatement à désinfecter les plaies. Le sang séché disparaît rapidement. Ma mère n'a jamais su mettre de délicatesse dans ses gestes : à chaque passage de la compresse, Derek sursaute. Je semble relier à chaque secousse. Instinctivement je voudrais repousser ma mère. Mettre tout l'amour que j'ai à caresser ses blessures plutôt que de la laisser lui faire encore plus de mal.**

**Malgré la douleur évidente que je lis sur son visage, Derek ne semble pas vouloir émerger. Je contemple le dragon autour de son bras droit, au milieu se dessine un fin trait plus clair. Il m'avait expliqué qu'un coup de couteau était à l'origine de cette cicatrice. Il disait en aimer le tracé. Elle ajoute****à l'impression de danger qui émane de lui.**

**Bien sûr Derek est dangereux, mortel pour quiconque va à l'encontre de ses projets. Ma mère disait qu'il pourrait la tuer s'il le voulait, pour prendre le contrôle sur mes actes et mes pensées. Je sais qu'elle se trompe. Il a l'air dur mais en fait, c'est un homme blessé par un passé, ou un avenir dramatique.**

**Je me perds parfois entre mon avenir et son passé. Il est étrange de se dire qu'il m'a connu adulte, chef de la milice et que maintenant il me retrouve, encore adolescent. Je suis sûr qu'il a perdu toute l'estime qu'il avait pour moi. M'avoir vu pleurer quand j'ai cru ma mère morte l'avait secoué. Sûrement ses grands espoirs évanouis.**

**Je laisse à nouveau mon regard courir sur son torse parfait, ses muscles saillants sous sa peau tannée par des années passées à fuir, jour et nuit. Je me laisse absorber par les dessins pâlis par le soleil, lorsqu'un coup sur mon épaule me tire de ma rêverie.**

**Sarah : John, tu m'écoutes ? Vas chercher un autre paquet de compresses dans la cuisine. Je dois en mettre sur chaque plaie avant de poser le pansement.**

**J'acquiesce doucement en prenant la direction indiquée. Trop heureux de me trouver seul quelques minutes, je m'appuie à la table de la cuisine, les yeux fermés. Je cherche à remettre mes idées en place. J'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne vois aucune raison valable pour expliquer mon geste. Exceptés bien sûr, l'amour inconditionnel et l'attirance infinie que je voue à cet homme, à son corps marqué par le combat, à son caractère bien trempé.**

**Cette façon qu'il a de me bousculer lorsqu'il veut être affectueux. Et ces mains... mon Dieu, comment deux mains si fortes, peuvent-elles me faire un tel effet ? Je me sens fondre dès qu'il les pose sur moi. Quelle que soit la partie de mon corps qu'il touche. Comme cette nuit où, un peu ivre, il est venu me retrouver dans ma chambre. Il m'a parlé des camps, de lui et de mon père qui se sont retrouvés mêlés contre leur gré à la résistance. Et comment après m'avoir rencontré, ils ont tous deux éprouvé le désir irrésistible de me protéger, de veiller sur moi. Il a terminé son discours en posant une main sur mon torse, là où mon cœur battait la chamade. Non pas à cause de l'émotion que le souvenir de mon père provoque toujours en moi, mais à cause de ce contact qui a tout déclenché.**

**Involontairement en posant une main sur mon torse nu, il a fait naître la lumière en moi. Depuis des mois qu'il est parmi nous, un trouble s'est tapi au fond de mon cœur. Quelque chose que je ne peux définir. Un frisson qui s'empare de moi dès qu'il est dans la même pièce. Un mélange de pure angoisse et de joie intense. Je me suis persuadé du bien fondé de ce sentiment étrange, Derek est****un homme dangereux. Ma mère se méfie de lui. Je me dois d'en faire autant. Mais ce soir là tout a changé. Je ne nie pas le danger collé à sa peau, mais la nature de ce danger m'était jusqu'alors inconnu. J'ai chaviré dans un monde de ténèbres où chaque pas en avant a fait de ma vie un enfer, intolérable et pourtant merveilleux.**

**J'aime et désire un homme qui veut par-dessus tout me protéger et rester à mes côtés. Mais comment lui expliquer que cet amour quasi fraternel qu'il me porte, est en fait pour moi un amour charnel inavouable. Ce sentiment ne me quitte plus depuis ce jour... et l'idée d'être un monstre et d'en éprouver du plaisir ajoute à mon désarroi. **

**Je me décide à retourner auprès de ma mère et de cet homme que je ne peux plus nommer mon oncle. Elle a terminé de nettoyer les plaies et n'attend plus que les compresses pour refermer le pansement. Je découvre avec étonnement un plâtre sur sa jambe droite, remontant juste en dessous du genou.****Comprenant ma surprise, ma mère précise :**

**Sarah : L'autre jour j'ai fait lire un livre sur la traumatologie à Cameron. Je me suis dit : « A tout hasard, ça peut servir ! » et tu vois, j'ai eu raison ! Il a le tibia fracturé, mais rien de grave. Il devra le garder pendant quatre semaines. D'après Cameron, tout devrait bien se passer.**

**John : Ce n'est pas grave alors ? Il va bien ?**

**Sarah : Oui, ton oncle va bien. Il survivra. Quoi que je doute que devoir rester assis pendant un mois l'enchante, il s'en remettra.**

**Voilà c'est fini. Je crois qu'il va encore dormir un moment. Je vais aux renseignements, histoire de voir si notre petite escapade n'a pas fait trop de vague. Tu viens ?**

**John : Non, je reste ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille tout seul. S'il essaie de se lever et qu'il se blesse encore plus, on fera quoi ? Il ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital...**

**Sarah : Comme tu veux.**

**Cameron est partie monter la garde,****au cas où. Je rentrerai avant la nuit. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'appelle. A tout à l'heure, chéri. Profites-en pour faire tes devoirs !**

**John avec un sourire : Oui, chef !**

**Sarah : Eh, je suis encore ta mère, alors obéis.**

**Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front en esquissant un sourire.**

**Lorsque la porte se referme, je me sens englobé dans un cocon de tentation. Il est là étendu, presque paisible. Ne se doutant pas un instant de ce si profond trouble qui m'habite : l'envie de me jeter sur lui, de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres entre les miennes, d'explorer chaque recoin de sa peau. Y déchiffrer chaque cicatrice, chaque tatouage, et l'entendre me narrer l'histoire, cachée derrière chaque marque.**

**Je tire la chaise de mon bureau et la positionne de manière****à voir la totalité de son corps. Le pansement recouvre presque tout son torse, un autre est sur la partie gauche de son cou. Je laisse glisser mon regard vers ses jambes nues. Ma mère a découpé le pantalon, ne lui laissant au final que son sous-vêtement. Elle ne voit aucun mal à ça, jamais elle ne l'a regardé comme un homme. Il n'est qu'un **_**mal nécessaire**_** à ses yeux, pas vraiment un être humain. Jamais elle n'irait imaginer que de l'exposer ainsi puisse créer un tel trouble dans le corps de son fils...**

**Sentant mon corps réagir à cette vue, je me décide à ramasser le drap que j'avais laissé sur le sol ce matin pour l'étendre sur son corps. Je retourne bien vite me caler sur ma chaise, cherchant tous les moyens possibles pour évacuer cette tension naissante au creux de mes reins. Je sais que très vite elle va migrer vers mon bas ventre puis plus bas. Malgré tous mes efforts, rien n'y fait. Je sens le tissu de mon jeans se tendre douloureusement sur mon sexe. Je ne vois qu'un moyen pour mettre un terme à ce désagrément. Une fois seul dans la salle de bain, je fais doucement glisser mon pantalon en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Instinctivement mes mains descendent vers mon membre dressé. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur ma proéminence. Je m'octroie les caresses qu'une autre main rêvée me prodiguerait. Je sens monter le plaisir à mesure que mon fantasme devient tangible. Je ferme les yeux, je parcours en mémoire son torse, ses bras, cette petite tache brune à la base de son cou, ses mains... Je les vois glisser sur mon corps, rugueuses. Juste assez pour accrocher ma peau, mais pas trop pour ne pas me faire mal. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent, je suis au bord de l'extase. Je mords à pleines dents ma lèvre inférieure pour étouffer le cri de la jouissance. Une fois le plaisir évanoui, il ne me reste que la honte et les remords.**

**Essuyant les marques de mon déshonneur, je me nettoie et me rhabille. Lorsque je retourne enfin dans ma chambre, je trouve Derek paisiblement endormi. La tête penchée sur le côté gauche. Le drap descendant jusqu'à la moitié du torse. Il a glissé le bras droit sous sa nuque.**

**Par la fenêtre, l'absence presque totale de lumière me renseigne sur l'heure tardive alors que je sens****mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. **

**John en décrochant : Tu es où ?**

**Sarah : Je suis à l'entrepôt, la police a fait venir un groupe d'experts. Je surveille ce qu'ils font. Je ne rentrerai pas cette nuit. Fais bien attention. Bloque toutes les portes et fenêtres. Garde une arme près de toi pour dormir.**

**John : Ça va aller, Cameron est devant la maison, elle monte la garde. Je ne crains rien. Allez, fais bien attention à toi. Je ne veux pas avoir à attaquer un commissariat pour te récupérer !**

**Sarah avec un sourire : Sois sérieux pour une fois. Au moindre doute, appelle-moi. Dors bien, chéri.**

**John : Bonne nuit, maman.**

**Je raccroche, partagé entre la peur pour la sécurité de ma mère et l'agréable proximité de mon oncle. Personne ne viendra déranger cette quiétude. Cameron sait très bien quels sont mes sentiments. Et maintenant que j'ai osé poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, il est inévitable que nous ayons cette discussion, ponctuée de coups, que nous devons avoir. Je sens déjà s'ouvrir sous mes pieds les portes de l'enfer. Une vague de chagrin déferle en moi. J'hésite, me ravise, reviens m'asseoir, pour me lever à nouveau. Je triture nerveusement la couture de mon T-shirt où les tâches de sang de Derek se mêlent aux traces de ma honte. Après moult hésitations, je me décide enfin. Quitte à aller en enfer, que ça vaille la peine ! Je retire mes chaussures, soulève le drap et viens m'allonger contre le flanc droit de Derek. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants dans l'attente d'un coup qui ne vient pas. Il ne s'est pas réveillé. J'ose poser la tête contre son épaule, dans un dernier mouvement de courage, j'attire son bras autour de la mienne. Enfin, je pose****ma main sur son torse, juste en dessous de son pansement. Le soulagement de mes muscles est immédiat. Je suis comme dans une bulle, engourdi par cette douce béatitude. Je finis par le rejoindre dans les limbes du sommeil. **

**Quelques heures plus tard, ce que je redoutais le plus se produit.**

**Derek d'un ton calme : Que va dire ta mère quand elle nous trouvera ainsi ?**

**John : Que je me blottis dans les bras de mon oncle que j'ai cru mort...**

**Derek : Avec ta main posée à cet endroit, j'en doute.**

**Je relève un peu la tête pour découvrir qu'il indique son entrejambe largement recouvert de ma main. Rouge de honte autant que de peur, j'esquisse un mouvement pour la retirer. Derek rattrape ma main et la fait glisser un peu plus bas à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.**

**Derek toujours imperturbable : Qu'est-ce-que ça te fait ?**

**John : Je... tu fais quoi là ?**

**Derek : Ne t'esquive pas. Réponds. Qu'est-ce-que ça te fait ?**

**John : Quelque chose d'étrange... C'est doux, agréable. Comme cette chose qu'on cherche inévitablement à retrouver. Ce sans quoi la vie n'a plus de sens. Comme si je connaissais déjà cette sensation et que je la retrouvais enfin après des années de manque. Comme si c'était un souvenir.**

**Derek : C'est la première chose que je me suis dite quand je t'ai retrouvé.**

**John : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?**

**Derek : Il faut qu'on parle. Mais d'abord et avant tout, sors du lit et va me chercher des vêtements. **

**John : Tu es en colère ? Tu as froid ?**

**Derek : Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais si je veux pouvoir garder la maîtrise de mes gestes, il est préférable que tu ne restes pas contre moi. **

**Je me lève comme il me l'a demandé. Je fouille dans le placard du couloir. Je prends un survêtement et un T-shirt, celui que j'aime, serré comme il faut pour faire ressortir sa musculature avantageuse. En revenant doucement vers ma chambre, je ne peux réprimer un frisson d'angoisse et de curiosité mêlées. Pourquoi n'est-il pas en colère ?**

**John : Ton tibia est cassé. Cameron t'a fait un plâtre pour réduire la fracture. Tu vas devoir le garder un mois et donc rester au lit sans bouger.**

**Derek : Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui va me retenir ?**

**John : Je ne crois pas en effet, mais ça coûte rien d'essayer...**

**Bon, passe moi ton savon et la raclée, qu'on en finisse, je suis crevé !**

**Derek : Je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher. Il faut... je dois être honnête avec toi. J'ai aimé me réveiller et te sentir contre moi, te sentir me toucher et me caresser. Mais ça ne doit plus jamais arriver.**

**John : Je suis perdu. J'aime et visiblement toi aussi. Alors pourquoi devrait-on arrêter ?**

**Derek : Par ce que je suis ton oncle. Ce n'est pas bien. En plus, tu es un enfant.**

**John en se levant en rage : Ah oui ! Et quel enfant ! Je te rappelle que j'ai combattu des robots à l'âge de douze ans et que j'ai fuit en me battant tout le reste de ma vie. Je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps !**

**Derek : Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu es ?**

**John : Je ne sais pas. Je sens, je sais que tu me plais depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. Depuis ce jour où j'ai senti ta peau sur la mienne, je sais que je t'aime bien plus que les liens du sang ne me l'autorisent. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que toi aussi. Alors explique-moi. **

**Derek : Quand nous étions prisonniers, souvent il y avait des hommes qui se rapprochaient. Ils devenaient intimes. Quand on passe des années à travailler enchaîné, torturé, vivant dans la peur de mourir à chaque instant, les rares moments où l'on peut être heureux sont les bienvenus.**

**John : C'est ce qui c'est passé pour nous ?**

**Derek avec un petit rire : Nous ? Non. C'est différent.**

**J'essaie de t'expliquer quelque chose : à mon époque, deux hommes ou deux femmes ensemble ça ne choque plus. C'est monnaie courante. Mais maintenant que je sais qui tu es, je ne peux plus. **

**John : Fais un effort. Je veux comprendre, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de réconfort.**

**Derek : Tu as raison. Nous, c'était différent. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur un champ de bataille. Tu étais venu pour récupérer mon escadron pris au piège par les machines. Kyle était avec toi. C'est lui que j'ai vu émerger en premier des décombres du chasseur que tu as abattu pour nous libérer. J'ai couru vers lui, ça faisait au moins six mois que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Les autres soldats sont arrivés derrière lui, je m'en fichais. Rien ne comptait plus que de savoir mon petit frère en vie, sain et sauf. Nous nous sommes jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est en m'écartant que je t'ai vu. Tu es resté en retrait. Tu nous regardais. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu à notre rencontre . Alors que c'est toi qui avais insisté pour venir nous chercher. J'ai laissé mon frère saluer mes hommes et je me suis approché pour te remercier. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais à l'époque. Enfin si, je savais pour le grand John Connor mais rien sur nos liens de parenté. Inexplicablement, je me suis senti attiré par toi. Quelque chose de charnel comme tu peux l'imaginer mais autre chose aussi... Je ne l'ai pas défini tout de suite.**

**Tu m'a pris dans ton équipe de soldats. Très vite tu m'as confié des responsabilités, comme à Kyle. En moins d'un mois, je suis passé du type isolé qui se bat pour survivre au Général de guerre entraîné grâce à toi. Tu me gardais avec toi. On prenait les tours de surveillance ensemble, on mangeait ensemble, on dormait ensemble.**

**Le regard que je pose sur lui doit être éloquent, tellement, qu'il se sent obligé de préciser :**

**Derek : Au même endroit, je veux dire. Un jour on a réussi à retrouver un camp sécurisé. On a pris du repos. Les hommes sont allés s'enivrer comme ils pouvaient. Toi et moi, on est resté dans les quartiers qu'on nous avait attribués. Tu as ramené une bouteille d'alcool frelaté... on a tout bu ! Rien qu'à deux !**

**Et tu t'es approché de moi. Tu m'as caressé la joue, puis les lèvres et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, tu étais en train de m'embrasser. A pleine bouche. Comme ça. Sans me demander mon avis.**

**J'avais l'habitude que tu me touches, c'était toujours tendre et affectueux mais plutôt fraternel. Là, c'était sexuel. Je t'ai repoussé et tu m'as souri. Ta cicatrice a eu ce petit mouvement qui me séduisait à chaque fois. Je me suis dit « à quoi bon lutter ? »... et je me suis jeté sur toi.**

**Cette nuit-là, on a fait l'amour. Plusieurs fois. Violemment, tu m'as frappé et j'ai rendu chaque coup. Tu m'as pris si fort que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Puis tu es devenu plus doux presque tendre. Quand tu m'as lâché, je me suis senti entier, pour la première fois de ma vie. Tu m'as ensuite laissé tout loisir d'explorer ton corps.**

**De ce jour jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre les voyages dans le temps, on ne s'est plus quittés. Bien que tout le monde fût au courant pour nous, on ne s'affichait pas ensemble.**

**John : C'était un amour discret.**

**Derek : Pas vraiment. Il se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Mais les caresses et les baisers, on les gardait pour quand on était seuls.**

**Dès qu'on a vu la machine et que tu as compris ce que les robots voulaient faire en envoyant le premier cyborg, tu as demandé à Kyle de partir pour protéger ta mère. Et à la première occasion, tu m'as envoyé dans le passé aussi. **

**John : Tu t'es laissé faire ?**

**Derek : Tu crois ça ?! Certainement pas ! Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Et tu m'as dit que...**

**John : Que quoi ?**

**Derek : Que tu aurais besoin de moi dans le passé. Que sans le savoir tu viendrais à moi pour que je veille sur toi. Pour t'amener en vie jusqu'au moment fatidique et t'apprendre tout ce que toi-même tu m'avais appris. Alors j'ai accepté. Quand je suis entré dans le manipulateur de temps, tu m'as dit qu'il te serait plus facile de te battre si tu ne t'inquiétais plus pour moi. Que me savoir en sécurité avant le jugement dernier t'aiderait à accomplir ta mission. Tu m'as embrassé pour la dernière fois, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et je suis parti. Égoïstement j'étais heureux d'être ici. Plus de guerres incessantes. Et puis je savais que tu étais là quelque part à m'attendre. J'ai commencé la mission que tu m'avais confiée espérant te retrouver au plus vite.**

**John : Ça a mis longtemps ?**

**Derek : Presque deux ans. Mais je m'en fichais. Tu avais dit que je serais là jusqu'au jugement dernier, donc j'avais jusqu'à cette date pour te trouver.**

**Et quand enfin tu es là en face de moi, en chair, en os, vivant, encore innocent de cette guerre atroce, je découvre que Kyle est ton père. Sur le coup, je me suis senti très mal, avant de m'apercevoir que dans le futur, toi, tu le savais déjà.****Tout. Ce que je suis, et ce qu'on allait ressentir l'un pour l'autre.**

**John : Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?**

**Derek : Tu crois que c'est facile d'avouer à son neveu qu'on est fou amoureux de lui ? Comment te dire que ce que je voulais plus que tout au monde était de te mettre à l'abri quitte à laisser les robots prendre le dessus ? Quand je t'ai vu, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu. Malgré le temps et les cicatrices, tu es le même. Ton visage et ton corps ont changé, mais c'est bien toi. Tu est pareil : courageux, intelligent. Tu exerces toujours cette attraction sur moi. J'ai eu du mal à me retenir. A ne pas me jeter sur toi, et****t'embrasser. Te faire l'amour, ça m'a manqué tellement que ça me fait mal dans tout le corps. Être possédé par toi, t'appartenir, est ce que j'ai vécu de plus fort.**

**John : Ça a l'air violent comme relation. Tu es sûr que c'est bien de moi que tu parles ?**

**Derek : Oh que oui. Ce n'est pas violent mais passionné. **

**John : Ok, j'ai compris. Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi ?**

**Derek : Ne plus vouloir de toi ?! Nous ne sommes pas des ados romantiques. La question n'est pas là. Honnêtement, je t'aime autant que dans le futur, peut-être même plus. Mais c'est impossible. Imagine ce que Kyle en dirait...**

**John : Justement, que disait-il à votre époque ?**

**Derek : Rien de particulier, il était content pour moi. Être avec toi m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'étais heureux autant qu'on pouvait l'être à cette époque. **

**John : C'est en te rendant compte de ce que je suis que tu as changé.**

**Derek : Changé ? **

**John: Tu as l'air de dire que tu étais bien avant de venir, de me retrouver.**

**Derek : Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais, non, je ne suis pas devenu un psychopathe en me rendant compte que j'avais une relation incestueuse avec toi.**

**John : Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais un psychopathe.**

**Derek : Panique pas. Je sais que je ne suis pas **_**normal **_**: je suis dangereux, violent, méchant parfois.**

**Mais je t'aime et je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je vais partir dès que ma jambe sera guérie.**

**Je me jette sur lui, oubliant tout principe de sécurité. Je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces à son cou. Plaquant mes jambes de chaque côté de son bassin, je me cramponne à lui. J'écrase mon torse au sien, je ne prête aucune attention au grognement de douleur qu'il laisse échapper. Je l'enfouis même dans un baiser violent, animal. Cherchant par tous les moyens à atteindre son cœur, lui hurler de rester avec moi. Il tente maladroitement de me repousser, lui d'ordinaire si fort n'est pas capable de me rejeter. Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je retire le T-shirt qu'il a enfilé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il résiste, je plonge mon regard au fond de ses yeux bleus. Après avoir hésité un instant, il me rend mon baiser en cherchant le bord de mon vêtement. Lorsque ses mains se referment sur le bas de l'étoffe de coton, il relâche ma bouche pour le retirer plus facilement. Avant de poursuivre, il ferme les yeux en murmurant :**

**Derek : On va tout droit en enfer !**

**John contre son oreille : Mais on ira ensemble.**

**Sans plus de cérémonie, nous nous retrouvons nus l'un contre l'autre. Je me blottis contre son flanc en couvrant de baisers chaque centimètre de peau que je trouve. Il laisse échapper un autre gémissement, loin de la douleur passée. Ses mains glissent inexorablement vers mon sexe tendu. Je tressaille au contact de sa peau rude contre mon membre. Il vient caresser mon intimité du bout des doigts, doucement, amoureusement comme s'il connaissait déjà mon corps par cœur. En y réfléchissant, c'est le cas.**

**Je me sens obligé de préciser :**

**John : C'est la première fois pour moi.**

**Derek : Quand tu m'as pris ce jour là, c'était aussi ma première fois. Je serais plus doux que tu ne l'as été.**

**Je ris en le laissant me basculer sur le ventre. Il ondule, caressant mon intimité de son sexe. Il glisse une main sur ma cuisse, la laisse vagabonder. Je m'abandonne à ses caresses. Je ferme les yeux rejetant la tête en arrière jusqu'à rencontrer son épaule. Je m'y appuie, cherchant à retenir chaque sensation, à les garder en mémoire. A assouvir un besoin impérieux en me laissant posséder par cet homme, celui que j'aime. A présent je peux le nommer, il sera Derek, mon bien-aimé et mon protecteur.**

**Je quitte toute notion de réalité en sentant ses doigts pénétrer délicatement mes profondeurs. Une éternité de plaisir plus tard, je le sens s'insinuer en moi. Il heurte brutalement mes cuisses. Je le sens aller et venir en moi. Laissant disparaître sur son passage les bribes de mes dernières craintes. A cet instant, il ne me reste que l'amour, la sécurité de ses bras et l'envie de n'être qu'à lui jusqu'à la fin du monde, même si c'est pour demain. Dans une étreinte passionnée nous portant au bord de l'extase tous les deux, je laisse échapper dans un râle ces mots qui battent en mon corps depuis des mois.**

**John : Je t'aime tant.**

**Derek : Au moins autant que je t'aime.**

**Les mots s'évanouissent dans un grondement mêlant ma jouissance à la sienne. Il retombe lourdement contre mon dos en déposant un baiser à la base de ma nuque.**

**Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, la lumière est éteinte, je sens que le lit est vide. Après un instant de panique, j'identifie un juron provenant de la cuisine. Je souris en l'imaginant se débattre avec son plâtre pour se déplacer dans la maison. Je me lève ramassant le T-shirt qu'il a abandonné dans notre étreinte. En restant sur le seuil de la pièce, appuyé à la porte, je détaille son corps puissant avant qu'il ne m'adresse la parole.**

**Derek : Il est presque six heures du matin, ta mère va revenir. Il faut qu'on parle avant qu'elle n'arrive. Assieds-toi, je t'ai fait des œufs et il y a du café.**

**J'obéis comme je le fais toujours, mais cette fois aucune crainte ne motive mon geste. Il pourrait me demander de me jeter dans les flammes que je le ferais en toute confiance, persuadé qu'elles ne me brûleraient pas. Je prends la tasse qu'il me tend, je veux saisir le sucre à l'autre extrémité de la table.**

**Derek : Déjà fait.**

**John : Tu as remarqué que je n'aime pas le café noir ?**

**Derek : Tu mets deux morceaux de sucre quand tu te sens bien et tu en rajoutes un quand tu as froid ou que tu es fatigué. J'en ai mis deux, ça ira ?**

**John en répondant à son sourire ironique : Oui, monsieur. Je n'ai pas froid, aucune fatigue ni idées noires aujourd'hui.**

**Derek : Tu sais qu'avec moi, il est bien possible que ça vienne. Je ne suis pas facile à vivre.**

**John : J'ai remarqué. Je m'y suis fait. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas t'aimer si tu étais gay et souriant. J'aime ton cynisme et ton foutu caractère ! **

**Derek : Très bien, gamin. Maintenant j'ai bien réfléchi. Il est primordial d'établir quelques règles. Je n'ai jamais été du genre démonstratif. Bien qu'il n'y eût aucun risque à exposer notre relation dans le futur, je me suis toujours refusé à le faire. Je ne vois aucune raison de changer nos vieilles habitudes.**

**John : Attends, **_**tes**_** vieilles habitudes. Pour moi c'est une première. Mais je suis d'accord. Si ma mère vient à se rendre compte de ce qu'il y a entre nous, elle te tuera. **

**Derek : Exactement, et je crois que ni toi ni moi ne voulons ça. Mange, tu dois aller en cours.**

**John : Tu n'es pas mon père ! Si je ne veux...**

**Derek en hurlant : Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Je ne suis pas ton père mais ton oncle, je me dégoûte déjà suffisamment comme ça ! Alors n'en rajoute pas !**

**Il se détourne en s'appuyant au plan de travail. Je reste interdit devant ce soudain accès de fureur. Doucement je me lève, je m'approche de lui. Après avoir hésité un instant, je pose une main sur son épaule. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me repousse. Au lieu de quoi il se jette dans mes bras et me serre si fort que j'étouffe.**

**Derek : Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée d'être un monstre. **

**John : Tu n'es pas un monstre. Pas en m'aimant en tout cas. En tuant des gens peut-être...**

**Je hasarde un sourire moqueur auquel il répond avec un petit rire. Il relâche son emprise sans pour autant retirer ses bras de mes flancs.**

**Derek : Autre règle : évite d'associer Kyle et la relation que l'on a, dans la même phrase. **

**John : D'accord. Autre chose ?**

**Derek : Pour qu'on soit à égalité comme avant, j'avais une femme avant de te rencontrer dans le futur. J'ai continué à la voir pendant qu'on était ensemble. Pas longtemps. Je l'ai quittée parce que c'est toi que j'aimais. Je te le dis pour être honnête. Si un jour tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre, sois franc. Ne me le cache pas. Cette relation est assez tordue pour qu'on n'en rajoute pas. **

**John : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Bien qu'il me semble impossible de rencontrer quelqu'un capable de faire battre mon cœur comme toi...**

**Derek : Tu es jeune, je t'ai dépucelé. C'est important, ça crée un lien très fort, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on doit rester ensemble pour toujours.**

**John : Qui te dit que tu m'as dépucelé ?**

**Derek : Toi. Hier, tu as dit que c'était la première fois pour toi.**

**John : La première fois avec un homme, uniquement.**

**Derek : Oh, et ta mère est au courant ?**

**John : Je ne crois pas, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte pour elle c'est que je devienne un grand soldat. Le reste lui est égal.**

**Derek : Ne dis pas ça. Elle t'aime plus que tout. C'est bien pour ça que je crains pour ma peau.**

**Je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais de la guerre et de la stratégie militaire. Crois-moi je ferais de mon mieux pour te préparer à ton avenir. **

**John en enfouissant le visage dans le torse de Derek : Je te fais confiance. Tu as fini avec tes règles ?**

**Derek : Récapitulons : pas de démonstrations d'affection devant les gens et surtout ta mère, et aucune mention de mon frère dans notre relation. Oui, je crois que c'est tout !**

**John : Bien, alors voilà mes règles : Je te veux entièrement à moi. Je veux qu'on partage le même lit et que tu me considères comme ton égal. Pas comme un gamin avec qui tu t'amuses. **

**Derek : Il n'y a aucun risque que ça arrive. Tu es sûr pour le lit ?**

**John : Ce n'est pas négociable.**

**Derek : Et comment on explique ça à ta mère ?**

**John : Ma chambre est grande ainsi que le lit, tu en as assez de dormir sur le canapé. Simple mais crédible.**

**Derek : Ok. J'ai encore une exigence : Tu continues le lycée, tu t'arranges pour avoir de bonnes notes. En échange, je t'entraîne. **

**John : Pas de problème. Alors, il faut vite que je finisse mon petit déjeuner : dans une heure je dois être parti pour le lycée !**

**Derek : Tu as bien retenu la leçon. **

**Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de m'indiquer la chaise d'un mouvement de tête. Je m'assois et termine les œufs froids.**

**John : C'était comme ça dans le futur, entre toi et moi, je veux dire ?**

**Derek : Pas vraiment, notre seule contrainte était la guerre. L'inceste n'existait pas.**

**John : Tu es obligé de le dire ? **

**Derek : Il faut t'y faire : ce n'est rien d'autre que ça.**

**John : Laisse-moi un peu de temps.**

**Je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller au lycée.**

**Derek : Eh, attends !**

**Il s'approche péniblement, plus gêné par le poids du plâtre que par la douleur. Il m'enlace doucement, et plaque ses bras autour de mes hanches laissant ses mains dans mon dos. Je sens son genou se glisser entre mes jambes et caresser mon membre. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille.**

**Derek : Dernière règle : interdiction formelle de te balader à moitié à poil quand il y a quelqu'un avec nous ici.**

**John : Pourquoi ?**

**Derek : Maintenant que j'ai à nouveau goûté à ta peau, je ne pourrais plus me retenir de te sauter dessus.**

**John en riant : Très bien, je m'en voudrais de te tenter en public.**

**Derek : Arrête avec ça, tu es une tentation ambulante !**


End file.
